LOVE IS DEAD
Romanized Title LOVE IS DEAD Japanese Title LOVE IS DEAD English Title LOVE IS DEAD Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1994 Romaji Long night, nemurenai to iya na yume sae mienai Senaka ni wa sheet ga ase de haritsuiteru I'm going down, donna ni kanashii news demo imi ga nai Donna ni tsuyoi vodka no aji sae mo nanda ka wakaranai Byoujyo wa akka wo tadoru every night Te no hodokoshiyou ga nai Furatsuku ashidori de samayou sugata wo Samui manazashi de waraitai yatsu wa warae Love is dead, kieshite yo shinda koi no jyumon wo kono karada kara Jyanai to matomo ni ikirarenai Eien to tsunagaranai denwa wo kakemakuruno wo Nasakenai to warattetano wa tou no mukashi Narifuri kamawazu furuki yoki hi ni toritsukareteru yatsu no Uwaba to kikenaito kagi wo nagete Tameiki majiri ni miuchi mo hanarete yuku yo Love is dead, kieshite yo shinda koi no jyumon wo kono karada kara Jyanai to matomo ni ikirarenai Baby, I want you, dore dake yonde mo kizu hitotsu tsukerarenai Modokashisa de buttaore sou Kikiwake no nai ko wo ayasu youni "Why don't you love me, babe?" Karuku satosarete owatte yuku no ka Soshite subete wo ushinau hi ga yatte kuru Love is dead, kieshite yo shinda koi no jyumon wo kono karada kara Jyanai to matomo ni ikirarenai Baby, I want you, nagareru toki ni dare hitori matte wa kurenai Oitekibori no bourei wa sakebu You know our love is dead... Japanese LONG NIGHT　眠れないと　嫌な夢さえ見えない 背中にはシーツが汗ではりついてる I'M GOING DOWN　どんな悲しいニュースでも意味がない どんなに強いウオッカの味さえもなんだかわからない 病状は悪化をたどる　EVERY NIGHT 手の施しようがない ふらつく足取りで　さまよう姿を 寒いまなざしで笑いたい者は笑え LOVE IS DEAD　消してよ　死んだ恋の呪文を　この体から じゃないとまともに生きられない 延々と　つながらない電話をかけまくるのを 情けないと笑ってたのはとうの昔 なりふりかまわず古き良き日に　とりつかれてるヤツの うわ言聞けないと　匙をなげて 溜め息まじりに身内も離れてゆくよ LOVE IS DEAD　消してよ　死んだ恋の呪文を　この体から じゃないとまともに生きられない BABY, I WANT YOU　どれだけ呼んでも傷ひとつ　つけられない もどかしさで　ぶったおれそう 聞き分けのない子をあやすように　ah... 軽く　諭されて　終わってゆくのか そしてすべてを失う日がやってくる THE LOVE IS DEAD　消してよ　死んだ恋の呪文を　この体から じゃないとまともに生きられない BABY, I WANT YOU　流れる　季節にだれひとり　待ってはくれない おいてきぼりの　亡霊は叫ぶ English Long night—Can't sleep, can't even have nightmares The sheet by my back is drenched with sweat I'm going down—Any news, no matter how painful, has no meaning anymore However strong this vodka is, I can't speak to its taste The condition of this illness worsens every night There's absolutely nothing I can do A figure walks around, wandering at an unsteady pace Laughing people laugh at me with the coldest gazes Love is dead—Vanish now, the spell of this dead love, out from this body If not, I can't live a real life anymore Hovering around, making phone calls that're never connected In the past, I'd have laughed at myself being such a fool Not caring whether it's good or not, A guy living completely in the past Don't wanna hear from anyone, throw away the key Continuous sighs are here to leave this body Love is dead—Vanish now, the spell of this dead love, out from this body If not, I can't live a real life anymore Baby, I want you—No matter how I call out to you... There are no wounds left to inflict As if my falling down weren't quick enough Just like conversing with a child that won't listen "Why don't you love me, babe?" A gentle warning that it was coming to an end soon Then, finally, comes the day where I lose everything Love is dead—Vanish now, the spell of this dead love, out from this body If not, I can't live a real life anymore Baby, I want you—The flow of time waits for no one This dead, deserted spirit is crying out